cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Faerie
Faerie — the land of Fey beings and creatures. About Faerie is the land of the Fey. It is divided into two groups—the Light Fey and the Dark Fey. Portals * The official portals into Faerie are well-guarded and have set targets. * One of the Runes of Langgarn can transport its user from any point on Earth to any point in Faerie."Buying Trouble", ch. 2 * Those who enter Faerie without passes get an automatic death sentence.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Magic in Faerie * Magic of the Mages or the Pythia doesn't work right in Faerie. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Time in Faerie * Time doesn't flow the same way in Faerie—people may enter months apart yet arrived on the same day, or decades may have passed—no pattern has been detected.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Locations in Faerie * Small Town of Dark Fey: has a pub with Kit Marlowe's contacts. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * Dark Enchanted Forest: in the Dark Fey part of Faerie Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * Dark Fey King's realm Divisions of Fey * Fey * Light Fey ** Blarestri ** Svarestri ** Alorestri * Dark Fey Types of Fey Dark Fey: * Dragons * Gargoyles * Pixies * Oak Men * Giants * Trolls * Banshee * Harpies * Trolls * Gamelan * Brownies * Goblins Known Fey Characters * Miranda * Heidar * Tanet * Radella, Captain of the Guard * Guardian of the Portal * Dark Fey King Other Details * Claire found lavender (antiseptic) and pretty yellow calendula flowers (stem blood flow and reduce scarring) on the drying rack in a shack she was hiding in with Heidar in Faerie. She made tea of it."Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl, ch. 4, p. 237 * Some spirits manifest there; Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * Faerie is a scary place, even when it isn't on the brink of war. Few would want to go near the place right now.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * The sun in Faerie doesn't harm vampires. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * There are no ghosts in Faerie.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Dark Enchanted Forest * Roving roots follow Cassie around—they consumed her sweat. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 * Flora and fauna are used as spies by the Dark Fey—ospreys, eagles, owls, a few vultures, some small mammals had congregated in the trees watching the intruders. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, Magic, etc. * Cassandra Palmer * John Pritkin * Mac * Mac's Tattoo Shop * Billy Joe * Pritkin's Golem * Kit Marlowe * Francoise * Tony * Rasputin * Myra Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow Tony, Rasputin, and Myra have been hiding out in Faerie.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1, 5–6 Cassie, John Pritkin, Mac, Billy Joe, and Pritkin's Golem go to Faerie to find Myra and bring her back. Kit Marlowe grabbed on and came along. Tomas was brought along after being rescued from the Senate. In the enchanted forest while Pritkin ran an errand with Billy Joe and his Golem Cassie was nearly raped and Mac was killed by Oak Men and buried under roots.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Cassie awakes in a cell. Pritkin negotiated an exit agreement for them with Radella in exchange for casting Jera the fertility rune. Tomas is brought into her cell by Francoise. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Tomas and Cassie complete the Pythia ritural and Cassie becomes Pythia. The Duthracht Geis was not removed as was hoped. Francoise is possessed by Agnes who tells her how both she and Francoise got there. Cassie bargains with the Dark Fey King—she is to find the Codex Merlini and he'll help her find Tony, give sanctuary to Tomas, and release Pritkin's Golem from being hunted. Radella told JP that the Forest demanded a sacrifice and Mac offered himself in place of Cassie.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 Quotes Book References Category:Locations Category:Other Dimensions Category:Cassie's World Category:Fey